


Kissing and Watching and Sharing

by myoldsupernaturalaccount



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoldsupernaturalaccount/pseuds/myoldsupernaturalaccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean liked to kiss.  They also liked to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing and Watching and Sharing

Sam and Dean liked to kiss. They’d always liked to kiss, even before it was sexual, just soft brushes of lips, until it became a slide of open mouths and hot, panting breaths, probing tongues and the scrape of teeth on full lower lips, kiss-bitten, red and spit-shined.  
  
Castiel liked to watch. He’d always liked to watch, not in anything but the most academic way, and not just the brothers, but humanity in general, his gaze steady and intense on couples coming together, sharing something he didn’t think he’d ever get to share.  
  
The three of them didn’t see it coming, but in retrospect they should have, Castiel reclined on the bed with Sam trailing his lips down his sternum and stomach, Dean licking at the head of his cock until their mouths were pressed together with Castiel in the middle, two tongues slipping over hot flesh, gasps and quiet hums resonating in the otherwise silent room. Castiel’s back arched, seeking more, and wordlessly the brothers came to an agreement, Dean taking Castiel deep in his mouth while Sam kissed at the base, mouthed at it, chased Dean’s bobbing lips with his tongue. When he came - soon, and intensely, his whole body tensing up, mouth opened to let loose a soft, ecstatic moan - they took him through it, Dean suckling gently and Sam pressing his lips to the inside of his thigh until they both pulled away and Dean threaded his fingers in Sam’s hair, kissed him hard and open-mouthed, passing him the small mouthful of Castiel’s cum that he hadn’t yet swallowed.  
  
Sam and Dean also liked to share.


End file.
